Enraptured Revisited
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne unknowingly breaks his heart at the Snow Ball, Niles finds that his long un-reciprocated feelings for her have changed. But Daphne's feelings for Niles have changed as well. (Episode: "Moon Dance") and a companion story to my 2011 story "Enraptured." This is also my 450th story, written for Dustinw522.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My apologize for the long author's note, but when I realized I was already at 450 stories, I realized that this presented the perfect opportunity to thank Dustinw522 for giving me the suggestion and encouragement to write this and other stories that are forthcoming. I appreciate all of the suggestions as well as all of the stories that are marked as "Favorites".**_

 _ **Until recently I hadn't read "Enraptured" in years and I love the idea of writing a version in Niles' POV. Because I wrote the original so long ago, back in 2011, "Enraptured; Revisited" will most likely be longer than eleven chapters and include more details. I sincerely appreciate the support.**_

* * *

When the elevator doors opened revealing his brother's front door, Niles felt a relief unlike any that he had ever known. In mere minutes, the wonderful, blissful and ultimately depressing evening would finally come to an end.

His heart was pounding in his chest and it was all because of the woman standing beside him; the welcome scent of her intoxicating perfume lingering in the air. She was stunningly beautiful, but it was nothing new. Everything she wore; even faded t-shirts and sweatpants-made her look like an angel. But now, in the red dress with the slit in the side that revealed her incredibly sexy leg and enhanced her perfect body, she was absolutely breathtaking.

It was then that he noticed that his hand was in hers and he wondered how he hadn't taken note of the moment that their fingers had touched. For such a moment would have been one that he would have cherished for the rest of his life. He'd wanted so much just to reach for her hand at any given moment, and yet she was the one who made that dream come true.

But in one fleeting moment at the Snow Ball, everything changed.

He couldn't believe that she'd actually offered to be his date when Margarie Nash, Marjorie Nash (the _"Fruit On The Bottom" yogurt heiress_ whom he'd met at the Frye Art Museum) had unexpectedly canceled on him at the last minute. And it was even more amazing that before he'd found himself without a date, Daphne had gone out of her way to prepare him for the evening, taking time out of her busy schedule to teach him to dance. Those weeks of being in her arms day after day were something he'd never forget. He could hardly wait until the event that he was certain woudl change his life.

And change his life it did.

The evening had begun magnificently. They'd tangoed, waltzed, fox-trotted and sambaed their way across the dance floor. And all in front of Maris' so-called friends. He and Daphne were the envy of everyone in attendance and suddenly he was able to muster his courage and what better occasion to muster his courage and reveal what he'd kept locked in his heart for so long? His lonely heart was racing as he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and confessed that it was the most glorious night of his life. He'd barely heard her response but he'd definitely felt it. Slowly their faces moved toward each other and their lips began to touch. He was absolutely stunned. She had kissed him.

Daphne Moon had kissed him.

The feeling of her lips against his (those lips that were softer than anything he could have imagined; oh, how he longed to taste their sweetness one more) was the most incredible sensation imaginable. Finally after all of this time, he'd made his feelings known.

 _"You're an angel, you're a goddess, I adore you!"_ He could hardly believe that the words had come from his mouth, but even more unbelievable was the fact that she had said the words in return. It could only mean one thing; that she loved him too; how was it possible?

It was like a dream come true; a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a lovely time Dr. Crane. I-I mean _Niles._ "

As much as he loved hearing his name on Daphne's beautiful red lips, it pained him to the core. Her laughter, although music to his ears, was almost condescending. It was a feeling that he'd never thought he'd experience.

"Niles, are you all right?" She was asking now.

"Um, yes. Thank you for coming with me, Daphne."

As hurt and angry as he was, he was still grateful that he'd had the chance to spend time with an angel. And then she smiled, making his heart beat faster.

"I was glad to do it. And I got to wear me new dress."

For the hundredth time that evening, he looked her up and down, unable to hide the smile that formed on his mouth. but the smile was there for only a second before the disappointment returned. He wanted to say something... _anything_ , but the words just wouldn't come.

Her hand was on his shoulder, her eyes sparkling with concern. "Dr. Crane, are you sure you're all right?"

He blinked, feeling his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I was just... I mean... You look..."

"Like a _vision_? A _goddess_? Oh, Niles you've been fussin over me all night!" she laughed. "Complimenting me dress, me hair, me perfume, telling me how nice I look. If you keep this up, my head's going to swell up like a balloon!"

She laughed again, throwing her head back in that way that he loved so much. But now it didn't sound like the musical laughter he adored. It was the laughter of someone who is ridiculing a person who has been made a fool of, however intentional it might have been.

He looked away and sighed deeply. He hated this; the thought that someone he loved could make him feel so much hurt.

Suddenly he felt her hand on his chin, gently turning his gaze toward her. It was the first time in his existence that he couldn't bear to look at her. It seemed unfathomable. But his heart simply couldn't take it.

And then as though sensing his hurt, she spoke softly. "You know I'm nothing but flattered when you compliment me, Niles, but it's only fair that I return the favor."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Her hands were on the lapels of his tuxedo, slowly moving up and down. "You look extremely handsome tonight. In fact, you were the most handsome man at the Snow Ball."

He blushed deeply, his heart rejoicing at the compliment. But a black cloud of doubt shrouded his happiness. For he could no longer believe that her words were sincere. Still, he couldn't deny that simply hearing the words was a wonderful feeling. "Thank you, Daphne." He stammered.

"You're welcome... Niles."

For as long as he lived, Niles would never tire of hearing his name spoken in her beautiful English accent. If only she hadn't broken his already fragile, no... shattered heart.

"I had a wonderful time." he said hoarsely.

Were it not for the fact that his words held a shred of truth, his hand would have been clutched onto the handkerchief that was buried deep in his pocket, ready to hide the inevitable nosebleed that always came with a lie. But he couldn't deny that the evening had indeed been wonderful. Well, up until the end. Now his hand slid into his pocket, feeling the smoothness of the tiny business card belonging to the beautiful Claire Barnes; the woman whom he'd already decided would be the next person that he called. Tomorrow night, he vowed.

Or sooner, depending on how things went.

"So did I." Daphne was saying. It took him a moment to understand what she meant and he finally realized that she was saying that she had a wonderful time too. And then she laughed again. "Oh, we certainly had a time tonight, didn't we? And we showed those snobbish friends of yours, didn't we?"

He forced a laugh and a smile. "We sure did." It was the same kind of forced enthusiasm that he'd bestowed on Maris when her insistence on doing something he really didn't want to do was forced upon him.

And then a heavy silence loomed. It was the kiss of death of first dates. But this was not a date. Not anymore.

Tears stung his eyes and he was about to bid her goodnight when he felt her take his hand. Their eyes met and she smiled. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

The idea that she wanted to spend more time with him-to extend their evening-made him euphoric. He wanted to; with every fiber of his being he wanted to. But he just couldn't. Not now and perhaps not ever. He shook his head, instantly seeing the disappointment on her face. But perhaps it was his imagination.

Or hope.

"Oh no. I should probably be getting home. It's late and-."

She glanced at her watch and he knew that she wasn't fooled by his excuse. He'd stayed out much later than this... and so had she. But he realized that he simply couldn't stay there a moment longer. The pain was just too great.

However she was undeterred. "Now don't you worry about what your brother will think. I'll explain everything. Are you sure you don't want to come inside? It's your home too and you're more than welcome to-."

"It's late." he snapped, instantly feeling guilt for his abruptness. "Goodnight Daphne."

He heard her sigh and then feign a smile. "Well, all right. Goodnight, Niles. And thank you again for one of the best evenings I've had in my life."

He turned to leave but the compliment made his cheeks flush. "You're welcome Daph-." He gasped in suprise, when she kissed his cheek, just inches from his mouth, and he stared at her in surprise, unable to take his eyes off of her. The urge to stay and take her up on her offer to have coffee with her was almost too hard to resist but he simply couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to stay there a moment longer.

He'd simply had enough.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart was heavy as he stepped into the elevator, relieved that it took virtually no time at all to arrive on the lobby floor. He quietly exited, even more grateful when he saw no sign of Morrie, the doorman. The last thing he wanted to do was to engage in conversation; one that would inevitably lead to questions about the Snow Ball.

The only thing he wanted to do was to go to his comfortable yet lonely home and crawl into bed. At least alone in his bedroom he could dream of what could have been, what might have been and what he wanted so much to have been.

But first he had to make it there.

When he climbed into his car, he was instantly reminded of her. The scent of her was everywhere, filling his senses as though her angelic presence was still there with him. Her scent remained faint yet powerful as he pulled out onto the street and turned right, starting the well-worn journey to his home.

But she was with him in other ways too, not only in his mind. She was always there in his heart even when he did not want her to be (like now, or perhaps ever again). The thought was unfathomable; for there had never been a moment since he first laid eyes on her that he did not want her. But that was before she'd hurt him deeper than she could ever imagine.

She'd called him an _actor._

Once again, tears threatened to fall, but this time he didn't care. He let them do what nature intended. He inhaled deeply, ignoring the pain that had become so familiar as of late.

Damn.

Did she really think so little of him that she would even suggest that he was putting on an act for Maris' friends? Sure, he'd gone out of his way at parties and gatherings to make himself seem superior; especially if if meant being better at something than Frasier. But with Niles and Frasier it was mutual. Sibling rivalry. And although it drove their father up the wall, it was simply who they were and who they would always be.

The world might tilt on its axis if Niles and Frasier were ever to attend an event in Seattle without flaunting their wealth, popularity and prestige. It just wouldn't happen. So what if they were thought to be pretentious snobs who, to some, thought they were the greatest additions to Seattle since the Space Needle? Niles certainly didn't care.

But now he realized that he did care. He cared deeply. For if he didn't care, he wouldn't be in such a wretched state.

Around everyone else, Niles felt the pressure to be the best no matter what the cost. He lived for prestige and the pride of his ethics. But at the Snow Ball, dancing in Daphne's arms, everything was different. When he was with Daphne he could be himself. They'd known each other for almost three years and in that all too brief time, they'd become friends. Good friends. Dare he hope, best friends.

He felt as though he could tell her anything. Anything at all.

And it only took a few minutes for it all to wash away, like waves on the shores of Puget Sound.

Eternally grateful when he arrived at his building, he shut off the ending and made his way inside. And it was when he caught a glimpse of his antique clock that he realized how late it was. In his haste to leave Daphne's side, he'd jumped into his care, intending on heading straight home.

It was now almost four hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

He slept much later than he'd intended to (if tossing and turning all night could be considered sleeping) and when he finally woke for good, he called in sick and canceled his appointments for the day. In his state of distress, he simply wasn't able to deal with the disturbed patients; even those who had made great strides in their sessions. Ultimately the subject of love would come up and he feared that his reactions to such questions about the subject would not fare well with his patients.

Yes, he was much better off staying at home and Mrs. Woodson seemed silently pleased to have an unexpected day off (with pay of course) to spent with her grandchildren. She was an absolute godsend.

He'd planned to stay in bed all day but he knew that his plan would be met with rasied eyebrows and lots of questions. Questions that he really did not want to answer. But he had to face reality. If he deliberately avoided visiting his brother, even for a day, it was sure to bring up even more questions and Frasier wouldn't stop badgering him until he had all of the answers.

And so he'd wearily climbed out of bed and dressed normally (a suit and tie, naturally... to give the appearance that he'd been at work) and made the short but familar drive to his brother's. Within minutes he was standing at Frasier's door, torn between the anticipation of seeing his angel (signaled by his rapidly beating heart) and hoping to avoid her due to his anger and frustration. No, it was more than that. It was hurt and humilation.

With a deep, shuddering sigh, he rang the doorbell and waited. But his patience quickly wore thin when the door wasn't answered right away. He tried again and again until finally he heard footsteps and the clicking of the lock.

The door opened and he was met by his brother's annoyed frustration. "Niles, what are you doing here at this hour?" Frasier demanded.

Instantly Niles realized what a mistake coming over here had been. He scowled at his uncaring brother. "Well, good morning to you too, Frasier."

Niles' own irritation was even more pronounced when he saw Daphne enter the room. She looked so beautiful, even in her jeans and blouse. But he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Hey Niles, good to see you!" His father said.

Niles' eyebrows rose. Well, this was certainly strange. Martin Crane wasn't always this pleasant this early in the morning. However since the moment that Daphne had agreed to be his date for the Snow Ball, Seattle (and the world as a whole) had turned on its axis after all.

"Hey Dad!"Niles replied as cheerfully as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Daphne staring at him. It was a sight that would normally make his heart sing. For dare he hope that she was attracted to him, if only in the slightest?

But no more. His days of dreaming of the possibility that she could ever love him were over. And the pain was excruciating.

Suddenly she was standing beside him, the scent of her wafting under his nose. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

He wanted to cry. Already she'd resumed using his formal name, like a wonderful dream that had suddenly vanished due to a rude awakening. And when his eyes dared to meet hers, his smile disappeared.

"Daphne."

Just the sound of her name (said curtly) on his lips hurt. It was a sure sign that they were never meant to be.

The silence that followed was almost unbearable and he was eternally grateful when his father spoke again. "So, I hear that you two had a pretty good time last night."

"We certainly did, didn't we, Dr. Crane?" Daphne's voice quivered but Niles pretended not to notice.

"Sure. It was... nice." he snapped, taking note of the way her expression changed. Had he not been so angry with her, he might have felt an overwhelming sense of remorse for speaking so harshly to her. But now his heart felt nothing.

He could feel his brother and father watching him but he didn't dare make eye contact. And oddely enough, Daphne averted her gaze as well. He considered leaving but then he rememered why he'd been so eager to come over in the first place.

"Frasier, I've come to beg a favor." he said as casually as possible. And then his mind began to wander... and imagine... if only...

"So Niles, what's this favor you need?" Frasiser asked, breaking the silence once more.

Finally Niles was able to smile, if only for a moment. "Oh right. Well, Frasier, I need to borrow some CD's."

"Of course, Niles. I'd be happy to make you some copies of my newest Pavarotti or Placidio Domingo."

Niles was euphoric and made a mental note to take Frasier up on his offer. But not tonight. He had something much bigger in mind.

"I need something more upbeat. I want to practice my dancing and I'm determined to master the samba and the tango."

Daphne gasped in delight as a beautiful smile graced her face. "That's wonderful, Dr. Crane! I'd be happy to-."

"No." he said harshly.

The room fell silent once more and he glanced at his father and brother who wore looks of unease. And when his eyes moved back to Daphne he saw her blink back tears before returning her gaze to his.

"All right." she finally said. The words were barely a whisper.

And still he felt no remorse. Only bitterness and heartache.


	5. Chapter 5

With a stack of CD's in hand, Frasier appeared beside Niles. "These should be to your liking."

Niles took the CD's eagerly. "Thanks, Frasier. These will be perfect."

Frasier nodded. "Of course. So Niles, what made you want to try dancing again?"

Niles grinned despite himself, feeling strangely proud. "Well, I have a date!" The words were essentially a lie but he fully intended to make them truthful the moment he arrived home. All it would take was a phone call; a phone call that he hoped would prove to be successful. But despite the untruth, Frasier seemed genuinely impressed.

"Well Niles, who's the lucky woman?"

Niles' heart lept at the sudden flash of a memory and he began to pace the living room excitedly. "Her name is Claire Barnes. She's an Associate at my attorney's office. She gave me her card just as Daphne and I were leaving for the-." His eyes locked with Daphne's and she instantly averted her eyes.

"Snow Ball." he finished.

"That's great son. I'm happy for you."

Niles smiled, relishing the praise that his father had bestowed upon him. It seemed so few and far between, so he'd learned to cherish every ounce. "Thanks, Dad. Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably get home so that I can get ready and practice my dance steps. I wouldn't want to end up with two left feet, you know!" He laughed nervously, hoping he sounded sincere.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." Frasier said. "So where are you taking her?"

"We're going to the Starlight Room for an evening of dancing that she'll never forget." Niles replied. At that moment he vowed that his evening with Claire would be nothing less than perfect. For she deserved it. "Well, I'm off."

Eagerly he strode toward the door, his head filled with the words he was going to say to woo Claire to be his date for an evening of dinner, dancing and romance. He would make certain that there would be plenty of that.

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Daphne's voice floated through the air. And he couldn't help noticing the slight quiver. But he refused to turn around. He had to keep going or risk backing down. He'd been a coward for , no more. Not ever again. "I hope you have a lovely-."

He slammed the door and a blend of remorse and relief came over him. But not to worry. Daphne Moon (or at least the feelings he had for her) were history. Claire was his future; if only his immediate future. Tonight she would be the center of attention.

As quickly as he'd arrived, he swept through the lobby, anxious to return to his car. He had to plan this phone call very carefully. His sanity depended on it. He simply couldn't face another night alone with his misery. With any luck when the evening came to an end, he'd be the happiest man alive. And this time the love bestowed upon him would be genuine.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time he arrived home, Niles' heart was beating so rapidly that he could hardly breathe. Never in his life had he ever been so nervous about making a phone call. But this was no ordinary phone call. It was a promise and a hope of things to come.

He made a glass of sherry and wandered into his office, settling down in his plush leather chair. It was best to be comfortable when doing something that made a person feel apprehensive just thinking about it. His fingers trembled as he reached for the tiny business card and dialed the number.

"Mark Truman, Attorney at Law" the tinny, uninterested voice answered. The voice was cold and unfriendly, not at all like Mrs. Woodson's kind voice. Niles prided himself on choosing employees who were caring and pleasant, both on the phone and off. But he wasn't about to let the incredibly rude receptionist deter him.

"Claire Barnes, please."

"Who's calling?"

He swallowed hard. "Niles Crane."

"Hold please."

"Certainly-." His next thought cut off, he was forced to listen to the awful hold music (if it could even be called music. It was more like crass noise with a hint of a 1970's beat. He really needed to find a new lawyer as soon as possible. But he wouldn't dare mention it to Claire. He didn't want anything to ruin the possibility of a future with her. And before he could ponder it a moment further, he heard-

"Claire Barnes speaking."

"Oh, Um... Hello, Claire. This is-."

"Niles, I know." she laughed. "It's good to hear from are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm... fine, thank you. How are you?"

Another laugh. "I'm well. Even better now, actually. I'm just surprised to hear from you."

He hung his head, feeling a sense of guilt. "I know. And I'm sorry about that. I just-."

"Don't be sorry. I was hoping you'd call."

He lifted his head, unable to believe what he'd heard. "Y-you were?"

"Well, I did give you my card and invite you to go dancing. My treat."

"Y-your-."

"I didn't mention that when I gave you my card? Well of course it will be my treat. Now when would you like to go? That is why you were calling, isn't it?"

"Yes, um... yes, it is. Of course. I was calling to see if you'd like to-."

"I'd love to."

His heart sang. "Really?"

"Of course! I couldn't possibly turn down a handsome man. I'll see you at eight?"

Her boldness caught him off-guard. "Tonight? I-I mean yes. Tonight. Yes, eight is perfect. A-Actually Claire, can we make it 6:30? I want to make this night one that you'll never forget."

"Oh I can guarantee that I won't, Niles Crane. I'll see you at 6:30. "

He barely had time to process the information when he heard her say-

"I'm driving, okay? No arguments."'

"I'll see you then." He hung up the phone, his heart thundering.

Tonight was going to be a night that would change his life. He was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

He took one last glance in the mirror and smoothed the lapels of his tuxedo, trying to push away the memory of when Daphne had stood just inches in front of him, her hands on his chest. Was that night doomed to be in his every thoughts? No. He wouldn't allow it. Not tonight. Tonight was about Claire and about making her happy. He certainly didn't need any-

The doorbell rang, and he glanced at his watch, surprised at the time. It was exactly 6:30. Promptness on a date was always a good sign. He felt a bit uneasy being the one at home waiting for Claire. He was used to being the one-

The doorbell rang again and he hurried to answer it. But when he did, his breath was taken away. "Claire..."

"Niles... You look amazing."

"Thank you. And you-."

She smiled, smoothing her light green chiffon dress. "Oh, thanks. I'm not sure if this is right for dancing, but I thought I'd give it a chance. I saw it in the store and I absolutely love the color."

He nodded. "So do I. It's... beautiful. What color is that? Mint?"

"Sea foam, actually. But to tell you the truth, Mint sounds much better."

There was an awkward silence and then he smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

They rode to the restaurant talking quietly getting to know each other and when they arrived he smiled at the sight of the sign that read _Le Cigare Lovante._ Perhaps it was a bit pretentious, taking a woman like Claire to a restaurant that was practically a second home to him. But it was a place where he knew that the service would be nothing less than impeccable. However, Le Cigare Volante was one of the best restaurants in Seattle and Claire didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed quite impressed.

When the waiter disappeared into the kitchen to put in their orders, they resumed their conversation that they'd started in the car. And when the food came (flawless of course), they talked all through dinner, laughing and getting to know each other. Soon they were at the Starlight Room, dancing in each other's arms, having the time of their lives. It was everything that Niles had hoped it would be and more.

But his mind was never far from Daphne, and no matter how much he tried to push the vision of her away, she was still there. She was always there. Would always be there. But as he'd reminded himself many times before, this was Claire's night. He was out with a beautiful woman and suddenly he couldn't wait to show her off.


	8. Chapter 8

They stood at Frasier's doorstep, Claire's hand in his. He turned to her and smiled, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Are you sure you don't mind this? I know it's a bit... unconventional, bringing my date home to meet my brother and father, but if you'd rather just go home, I completely understa-."

The kiss she gave him made him weak in the knees and he held onto her tightly for support. "Wow..."

"There's more where that came from." she replied, smiling somewhat mischievously. "It's sweet of you to want to introduce me to your family, Niles. That hasn't happened on a date since high school."

Niles felt his cheeks flush. "Well, I-."

The door opened unexpectedly. "Hey, Niles."

He smiled at his father. "Hey Dad! I thought I'd stop by and bring someone for you to meet."

Frasier stepped into the room. "NIles, how was your evening of dinner and dancing?"

Claire tightened her hold on Niles' hand and leaned against him. Her strong but pleasing perfume filled his senses. So what if it was completely unlike the wonderful, soft fragrance that Daphne wore?

"Niles is a wonderful date."Claire replied.

Niles simply couldn't stop smiling. "It was just most glorious night of my life!"

Now it was Claire who blushed. "Niles is over-exaggerating. But we did have the most wonderful time. He's an amazing dancer."

Frasier and Martin smiled politely but it was the hurt expression on Daphne's face that caused Niles' anguish.

"So who is this lovely woman?" Frasier asked.

Niles gasped, glancing at the woman beside him. "Where are my manners? This is Claire Barnes. Claire, this is my father, Martin Crane, my brother, Dr. Frasier Crane..." He paused, not for effect, but because he was at a loss for what to say. And then almost as an afterthought, he spoke again. "Oh, and Daphne."

As he expected, Frasier was not amused. "Daphne is Dad's physical therapist." he corrected, making Niles feel inferior once again.

But Claire simply smiled and reached for Daphne's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Daphne said. And as had become the norm, Niles couldn't tell if her smile was real or genuine. But hadn't that been the case ever since the Snow Ball? Oh how he wished that things were as they were before. But they weren't.

"It's nice to meet all of you."Claire said, breaking through Niles thoughts. "Niles talks about you so often that I feel like we're already friends."

Frasier smiled. "Oh, well isn't that nice?"

"We should go Niles. But I wanted to tell you again that I had a wonderful time."

Niles smiled and kissed her hand much the way he'd kissed Daphne's hand at the Snow Ball. While Claire's hand was as soft as silk, Daphne's was nothing short of heavenly. There was simply no comparison.

"We should probably give them some privacy." Frasier said after a long silence. " Goodnight. It was nice to meet you, Claire."

"Yeah, I have something to do myself." Martin said. "Eddie just doesn't understand what a banana is and I'm determined to show him how to do at least one trick if it kills me!"

Although Niles had absolutely no idea why it was important for Eddie to know what a banana was, he joined in everyone's laughter. But Daphne wasn't laughing. She remained strangely quiet.

Suddenly she was standing in front of him and they were the only three people in the room. "I'm glad you had a wonderful time." Daphne said, shaking Claire's hand once more. "Niles is a perfect gentleman."

Niles' eyes met Daphne's and he wanted to say something but anything he would have said at that moment he was bound to regret. And so he remained silent.

Well, I'll let you two be alone." Daphne said, disappearing into the hallway. "Goodnight."

But Niles couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

When he found himself alone in the living room with Claire, he turned to her, unable to take his eyes off of her. And she seemed just as enamored with him; an idea that lifted his spirits. He looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. "I had a wonderful time, Claire. I hope we can do this again soon."

"You're very welcome, Niles." Claire replied, almost reading his mind.

And then something amazing happened. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with more passion than he'd ever kissed any woman before.

"Claire..."

"Mmm..." she sighed when the incredible kiss ended. "Why don't we... continue this somewhere else? I know this great little bar just around the corner. We can get a cozy table for two in the back where no one will notice us."

"That sounds wonderful." NIles agreed. After a few drinks, perhaps he'd forget all about the pain that Daphne had caused him and about how much he'd rather be with her.

But tonight belonged to Claire. He simply had to remember that.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke early the next morning, a song in his heart. Last night had been incredible; full of romance and the promise of passion. He could have acted on his immediate feelings, but he knew it was wrong. It was much too soon and he was certain that he'd feel guilty were things to go too far. And so he politely bid her good evening, grateful that he'd taken Claire up on her offer for a few drinks at the neighborhood bar.

The bar was, oddly enough, an establishment that he'd had no idea existed. But he knew that he'd never forget it. The beer was wonderful; craft beer, Claire called it, and even he couldn't believe that a beer could actually be so enjoyable. And of course the company was pleasant, the soft lighting and the kisses... Oh, so many kisses.

It was, perhaps the first time in his life that he'd truly felt adored.

 _Adored._

 _"Daphne, I adore you."_ He'd said.

Suddenly his mood dampened, as he remembered how he'd said those words to her. And how she'd said them in return. But she hadn't really meant them. He knew that now. And the ache in his heart returned greater than ever.

But he only allowed himself to sulk for a moment before his thoughts returned to Claire and the events of last night. The evening had gone perfectly and ended perfectly as well. For what man wouldn't want to end up in the arms of a beautiful woman?

With a renewed sense of happiness, Niles climbed out of bed, showered and dressed. He couldn't wait to get to Frasier's. In his haste to leave for his date last night, he'd forgotten to ask his brother and father a very important question.

Now he felt his heart beating steadily as he stood at the front door. How was it possible that he was nervous about this? It certainly wasn't the first time-

The door opened unexpectedly and he found himself staring into those warm brown eyes. But there was no smile to accompany them. Only the hint of annoyance and bitterness.

"Dr. Crane." She snapped.

"Daphne." he said just as curtly. He moved right past her, eager to speak to his brother.

"Your father made a wonderful breakfast if you'd like some." She said, her tone softer now, but still hinging on unsteadiness. Niles pretended not to notice, however.

"No. I'm fine." he snapped back. "I do need to talk to Frasier, though."

"What's on your mind, Niles?" Frasier asked, appearing like magic in the living room.

Niles grinned, his excitement returning. "So... "

Frasier stared at him. "So... what?"

"So, what did you think of her?"

"Of whom?"

"Claire Barnes!" Niles said excitedly. Just the sound of her name on his lips made his heart sing. "Isn't she great?" His enthusisam was so intense he felt like he could fly.

But when he looked around he realized that Daphne had disappeared from sight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing?" Frasier snapped.

Niles was dumbfounded. This definitely wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Daphne, or have you completely forgotten about her existence?"

What? Had Frasier gone completely mad? How could he even fathom-

"I could never forget about Daphne!" Niles blurted out. "In fact, I haven't stopped thinking about her since the day we met!"

"Could have fooled me!" Frasier yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what-."

"Oh for God's sake, Niles are you completely _blind_? For the past two days you've done nothing but speak harshly to Daphne! You've gone from ridiculously infatuated to just plain disrespectful! I would think that you would show a little more gratitude to someone who saved you from spending a night alone after this Mary Ann-."

"Marjorie." Niles corrected.

"All right... _Marjorie_ canceled on you!"

"Well of _course_ I'm grateful to Daphne!" Niles retorted. "I believe that I spent quite a bit of time telling her that on the way to the Snow Ball."

"Then what changed, Niles? Now I admit that I wasn't too happy about the fact that you and Daphne were going out on a date, but when I saw how happy Daphne was after she came home, I had a slight change of heart. She tells me that you two had a wonderful time. She was practically floating on air!"

Niles couldn't ignore the flip in his heart. The thought that Daphne genuinely had a good time was of some comfort. "We had a glorious time, Frasier. " He admitted. "I just-."

" _What_ Niles? Please, tell me what happened to cause this drastic change in behavior, which, I should point out, is _completely unlike_ you! I thought you _worshiped_ Daphne, as you've mentioned _hundreds_ of times!"

Niles hung his head low, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to fall. But he would not cry in front of his brother. He absolutely refused to.

"So what in God's name happened?" Frasier demanded.

"Niles sighed deeply, knowing that any moment the dam of sadness would break and he'd be humiliated yet again. Once was more than enough.

"Well?" Frasier prompted.

"Quit stalling and tell us!" his father yelled. But Frasier apparently wasn't finished with his lecture.

"Daphne went out of her way to be your date and _this_ is how you repay her, by being so _insensitive?_ "

"What about what she did to _me_ , Frasier?" Niles yelled.

The room fell silent and the tears were already making an appearance on his cheeks. However, he made no attempt to hide them. What was the point?

"Fras, I'll leave you two to talk." His father said. "I'm gonna head on over to McGinty's for a beer with Duke and the boys. Maybe the game is still on."

Niles tried to smile but it was impossible. "Thanks Dad."

When they were alone, Frasier looked Niles sternly in the eye. "Now... do you want to tell me what Daphne did to you that was so horrible? Because I can't imagine what-"

Niles shuddered as the events of the evening came rushing back. "She broke my heart!" He yelled, feeling a strange sense of relief that the words were finally out.

But in that same moment, the world felt as though it was crashing down upon him.


	11. Chapter 11

Frasier scoffed _. Scoffed!_ "Niles, that's ridiculous. How could Daphne possibly have broken your heart? You two aren't even a couple!"

Niles felt Frasier's words as though he'd been struck. "Thank you for that painful reminder, Frasier."

"I'm sorry Niles. I didn't mean that." Frasier said. But his apology was of no comfort whatsoever. "What did Daphne do that has you so upset? I've never seen you like this before. It sounded like the two of you had an enjoyable evening. From the way Daphne talked about it, I almost wish I had gone as your date!"

Great. His brother thought so little of Niles' feelings that he felt it appropriate to make jokes. Well, Niles didn't find it the least bit funny.

"That's very amusing, Frasier." Niles said, making sure that his anger and his hurt were reflected in his voice. "I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." He rose to his feet, but Frasier stopped him.

"Niles, wait a second, okay? Tell me what happened."

Niles sighed audibly and lowered himself onto the arm of the sofa. He should have known that Frasier wasn't going to let him leave without hearing every detail. Damn… when was he going to learn? He'd always be in Frasier's shadow. Always. He might as well tell the whole sad story again, no matter how much anguish it caused.

"All right. Well, it's true that we were having a wonderful time. Actually the best night of my life. Daphne was… stunningly beautiful and I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be there with the most exquisite woman in the world."

"And then?"

"Well, she's a wonderful dancer and despite my reservations about getting out on the dance floor, she put me at ease as we danced the night away."

Frasier smiled, clearly impressed thus far.

"Yes, Daphne said that you were quite good at standing up to Maris' friends."

"I didn't really do anything. Because just when I'd grown tired of everyone telling me about Maris' appearances with other men, Daphne whisked me away from them and back into her arms. After a few songs I was really starting to relax and I was so wrapped up in the moment that I unleashed my feelings out loud."

Frasier gasped, his mouth dropping in horror. "Niles, you didn't!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but once I started, I couldn't seem to stop! She was just so beautiful and I blurted out that I adored her. And I _do_ adore her, Frasier. I really do.

But I never expected her to say the words to me in return. And then it happened."

"What happened?"

"We kissed."

Frasier nodded. "I see. Is that why you're so upset? Because it wasn't everything that you thought it would be? Oh Niles, I told you before; you've conjured up this fantasy about Daphne that is completely-."

Niles' chest was aching. "She called me an _actor,_ Frasier! How could she possibly think that I would make up words that were clearly said from the depths of my heart? I _do_ adore her! I shared my deepest feelings that night! Feelings that I've kept inside since the day I met her. And when I finally find the courage to tell her, she thinks that I'm merely _pretending_! I just can't believe that she thought that I wasn't sincere! I've never said those words to anyone else in my life! Even Maris!"

"Niles, maybe if you just talk to Daphne-."

"I can't talk to her, Frasier! Not after what happened at the Snow Ball! And what would I say anyway? ' _Hello Daphne you're a goddess and an angel and I'm completely in love with you'?_ I'm sorry, Frasier, but I just can't put myself through that pain again. It hurt too much the first time."

"Niles, wait…"

But he couldn't stay there a second longer. In one fluid motion, Niles rose from the sofa arm and walked out of the condo, slamming the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

He was barely situated in his car when the tears began to fall. Tears that he'd tried so hard to hold inside. Normally he would be mortified for anyone to see him like this; even here in the Elliott Bay Towers parking garage, hidden from view.

When he was somewhat calmer, he pulled his car out of the garage and onto the street, having no idea which way to turn. The most logical direction was left, which would eventually take him home. But he couldn't go there. Why subject himself to more despair that was the painful reminder of why he was alone? Instead he turned right, having no idea where he'd end up until he saw the familiar green neon sign.

And it was a sign in more ways than one.

Granville's; the bar where he'd met and ironically drowned his sorrows at the bar after Adele had unceremoniously dumped him for that horrid Rodney. But it hadn't been his own heart he'd been worried about that night. It was Daphne's. Even now anger filled him when he thought about how that miserable little man had hurt his Daphne.

But she wasn't really his. She wasn't his at all. He was completely and utterly alone. Wiping away a few escaped tears, he was more depressed than ever.

But it was nothing that a glass of white wine (or even something stronger) wouldn't cure.

Boldly he walked inside, taking great care not to make eye contact with the sparse number of customers that were occupying the small bar. He might as well join them. Slowly he turned to make his way to the bar and sat down.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked. Niles immediately took offense at the bartender's name; _Joe._ Talk about a cruel sign. What were the odds that the bartender would have the same name as the man Daphne had broken up with not long before she met Rodney?

Niles smiled sadly. "White wine please."  
Joe's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you don't want something stronger?"

 _Yes, I do!_ Niles' heart screamed. _Anything to make me forget about Daphne!_ But his ethics took over. "No, I'd better not. I need to get home safely."

Joe grinned. "I can call you a cab."  
Niles shuddered at the image it conjured up. "No, that's very kind of you, but-."

Joe nodded. "No problem. Here."

Niles took the glass gratefully. "Thanks."

As the bartender went back to work, Niles sat in silence sipping his wine, trying not to think about anything-or anyone at all. And then he felt a small warm weight on his back.

"Dr. Crane?"

He gasped in disbelief and turned around, his heart beating madly. "Daphne, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and pointed to the barstool beside him. "May I sit down?"

"I'd rather you didn't." He snapped. Couldn't she see that he wanted to be alone?" But when he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, he softened. And then he sighed, irritated not at Daphne but at himself for being such coward and a pushover. "Fine." He said after an awkward silence.

Amazingly she was unfazed by his intentional rudeness and she situated herself onto the seat beside him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're very kind." She said, smiling sweetly. She was so close to him that he could smell the heavenly scent of her hair and her perfume. And he softened even further.

"Would you like a drink?"

She smiled yet again, obviously surprised by his gesture. That made two of them.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"What will you have, Miss?" Joe asked.

"White wine." Daphne replied.

Niles took note of the fact that they had both ordered the same drink, but he made no mention of it. Instead his irritation returned. "Let me guess, Frasier sent you." He said curtly.

"No, I came by meself." She replied. "But he did suggest that I talk to you."  
Niles sighed deeply. "That figures. Frasier always knows the right thing to say." He snapped, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

From the corner of his eye he saw her take a sip of wine, swallowing heard. And when he finally turned to face her, the tears in her eyes nearly shattered his heart. Dear God, what had he done?

But things went from bad to worse when those tears became sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm so sorry!" Daphne sobbed. "I had the best night of my life at the Snow Ball and I hope that you did too! Oh, Dr. Crane I had no idea that you felt that way about me!"

He sighed and looked away, unable to stand the way he was feeling at that moment. And then he felt a soft pair of lips against his cheek; Daphne's lips.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He turned to find her making her way toward the exit. Once again he'd missed his chance. But it didn't have to be that way. He loved her. There was no denying that. And he couldn't let her leave. She might never return.

And so he called to her.

"Daphne-."

She turned around in surprise. "Dr. Crane, just let me say one thing and then I promise I'll leave."

 _Please don't leave! You can't!_ His heart begged. But he simply nodded. "All right."

She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I overheard you when you and your brother were talking in the living room earlier."

He was so stunned by her confession that he could barely breathe. "Y-you…"

"It was completely by accident, I swear!" She said, her voice almost frantic. "But I heard the things you said about me."

A sense of panic filled him. "Oh…"

And then she took his hand. "Those were the sweetest, most romantic words I'd ever heard in me life."

He felt his cheeks flush and he was grateful for the dim light. But then she began to cry again.

"I'm so touched and I can't tell you how those beautiful words made me feel." Her voice broke and she headed for the door again, prompting him to call to her once more.

"Daphne-."

She whirled around in surprise. "Dr. Crane…"

They stared at one another and he knew that he had to make amends. His anger had gone too far. He'd hurt her deeply. What was wrong with him?

"Daphne you have nothing to be sorry for. The fault is mine. I've treated you horribly. I was disrespectful and cruel and I have no right asking, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me because-."

She moved closer until she was so close that he could hear her soft breathing. And then something astonishing happened. He looked down at his hand to find that she'd placed a red rose in it. He wanted to cry. It was the most romantic gesture he'd ever encountered.

"Daphne…"  
Her hand was on his cheek, caressing it softly. "Niles Crane, I adore you."

He was absolutely euphoric and the smile found its' way to his face.

"Daphne, I-."

Suddenly they were kissing; a kiss that was even more heavenly than the kiss they'd shared at the Snow Ball. It was nothing short of blissful. The kiss deepened and he increased his hold on her, wanting to hold her like this forever. But all too soon the kisses ended. They continued to stare at one another, touching their foreheads together. And it was oh so easy to kiss her nose.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Her hand was on his cheek, brushing a tear away.

"I love you."

She began to cry once more and he pulled her toward him, taking her into his arms.

"I love you too, Niles."

He wasn't sure if it was coincidental or not, but at that moment the most romantic song began to play. "Would you like to dance?" he asked without hesitation.

In response she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. "You're the only one I'd dance with."

Their fingers entwined he led her to the dance floor, and they began to dance. He in his casual shirt and khaki pants and she in her jeans and sweater.

And it was the best night of his life. Even better than the Snow Ball. For he knew that he'd never be lonely again.

 **The End.**

 _ **A/N: Thanks again to Dustin for suggesting this story and thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. Please read my original "Enraptured" and review that as well. I would very much appreciate it! Also I wanted to point out that I know that "Mixed Doubles" (the ep in which Rodney and Adelle appear) didn't occur until Season 4, but this is fanfiction, so I took a few liberties with the storyline.  
**_


End file.
